Love Takes Two
by myrre
Summary: Harry trifft auf dem Bahnsteig ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, das ihm die ganze Bahnfahrt über nicht aus dem kopf geht. Als er herausfindet, wer sie ist, scheint dieses Jahr für ihn eine Qual zu werden.
1. Default Chapter

Love Takes Two  
  
Genre: Romantik/ leichtes Drama/  
  
Zeitrahmen: Harrys, Rons und Hermines 6. Schuljahr  
  
Beta-leser: Vee-chan  
  
Summary: Harry trifft auf dem Bahnsteig ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, das ihm die ganze Bahnfahrt über nicht aus dem kopf geht. Als er herausfindet, wer sie ist, scheint dieses Jahr für ihn eine Qual zu werden. Doch nicht nur er hat seine Probleme. Das Mädchen verstrickt sich schnell in ein Abenteuer, welches ihr noch viele Leiden abverlangen wird.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die in dieser Geschichte auftauchen, ebenso wie die Ortschaften in denen diese Geschichte spielt gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich hab mir die Figuren lediglich ausgeliehen, gebe sie aber versprochen wieder zurück. Ich verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld hiermit (Als wenn ich das zugeben würde). Oh, Moment, mir ist da gerade was eingefallen. Eine Person gehört doch mir. Ryu. Ja, die gehört mir und die nimmt mir auch keiner weg, haben wir uns da verstanden? Obwohl, ihr kennt sie ja noch gar nicht, dass solltet ihr aber schleunigst ändern. Sie ist... sagen wir mal, etwas schwierig oder aber: Sie ist extrem brutal, aber lest selbst... 


	2. 1 Who's that girl

Who's that girl?  
  
Harry Potter stand verlassen am Bahnsteig. Er wartete auf seine Freunde Ron und Hermine, doch sie schienen noch nicht hier zu sein. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wohl. Um ihn herum waren mehr oder minder fröhliche Gesichter. Bekannte Gesichter. Hin und wieder winkte ihm mal jemand zu, oder wechselten mal ein paar Worte mit ihm. Genau wie in diesem Moment. Neville kam auf ihn zu und löcherte ihn gleich mit Sätzen wie ,Wie geht's dir?', ,Wie waren deine Ferien?' Harry antwortete nur mit einem kurzen wie immer und war fast froh, als Nevilles Oma ihren Enkel wieder zu sich rief. Klar Neville tat ihm leid, und eigentlich freute er sich auch darauf sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber irgendwann sollte man aufhören ihn zu fragen wie seine Ferien waren. Wie wohl? Wie immer! Der blanke Horror. Aber das war jetzt auch egal für ein Jahr hatte er erst mal Ruhe vor seinen Verwandten. Eigentlich fehlten nur noch Ron und Hermine, aber das würde noch dauern. Es war erst viertel vor 11. Seine Koffer waren schon in einem Abteil, aber er hatte es nicht ausgehalten dort herumzusitzen, er wartete lieber hier. „Na sieh mal einer an!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Es drehte sich um und erblickte ein Mädchen. Sie hatte lange blonde Harre, ein blasses Gesicht und war wahrscheinlich ungefähr so alt wie er selber. „Wen haben wir denn da? Den großen Harry Potter persönlich." Ihre sturmgrauen Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an. „Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf. Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen."„Nein, das ist sicher richtig, aber du erfährst sicher noch früh genug wer ich bin, kleiner Goldjunge. Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Harry blickte ihr perplex hinterher. Wer zum Teufel war das? Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber... Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als plötzlich zwei altbekannte Stimmen nach ihm riefen. „Hermine! Ron! Da seit ihr ja", rief er und stürmte den beiden entgegen. „Man ihr glaubt gar nicht wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe", grinste Harry und Hermine stimmte ihm zu. „Und wir dich erst!" „Genau, echt schade, dass Dumbledore dir nicht erlaubt hat uns zu besuchen", ergänzte Ron. „Mum hatte sich schon so gefreut. Immerhin war Hermine ja auch da."„Ich denke wir sollten einsteigen, es ist fünf vor Elf."Harrys Freunde schnappten ihre Taschen und die drei stiegen in den Zug. Harry zeigte ihnen das Abteil, in dem seine Sachen schon Platz gefunden hatten und die drei setzten sich. Ron fing gleich wieder an von den Ferien zu erzählen und wie ungerecht es doch war, dass Harry nicht auch kommen durfte, immerhin hatten er und Hermine so viel Spaß gehabt, aber nach dem dritten Seitenhieb von Hermine verstand er, dass es nicht das richtige Thema war und schwieg. Harry starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Zug hatte sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt und einige Eltern standen noch winkend am Bahnsteig. Harry achtete nicht auf sie ihn beschäftigte etwas anderes. Wer war dieses Mädchen gewesen. Er war sich sicher sie noch nie zuvor irgendwo gesehen zu haben und doch schien er sie zu kennen. Außerdem warum sagte sie ihm nicht wie sie hieß. „Woran denkst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn, während Ron schon dabei war irgendetwas in sich hineinzustopfen. „Vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig, bevor ihr da wart, tauchte plötzlich ein Mädchen auf..."Ron versuchte trotz voll gestopften Mund etwas zu sagen was verdächtig nach ,Alles Klar' klang. „Ron!", zischte Hermine und blickte Harry wieder an. „Und?"„Ich weiß, nicht, irgendwie hat sie mich an jemanden erinnert, aber ich weiß nicht an wen. Sie hat nicht gesagt, wie sie heißt."„Wie sah sie denn aus?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen. Wahrscheinlich um selber darüber zu grübeln, wer es gewesen sein könnte. „Lange blonde Harre, blaue Augen, blasses Gesicht." Hermine legte sich einen Finger ans Kinn und überlegte. „Es gibt viele die so aussehen. Ich denke wir sollten einfach abwarten. Irgendwann finden wir es schon heraus."  
  
Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief ruhig. Sehr Ruhig sogar. Noch nicht mal Malfoy tauchte auf um sie zu beleidigen und das war schon echt ein Wunder. Harrys Blick lag an der vorbeirauschenden Landschaft, während Ron und Hermine sich ständig um irgendetwas stritten. Er hörte nicht wirklich hin. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis Hermine rief, es sei Zeit die Umhänge anzuziehen. Sie würden bald da sein. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, wie es draußen immer dunkler wurde und sie die Länderein Hogwarts' erreichten. Harry schlüpfte in seinen Umhang und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Er spürte wie der Zug langsamer wurde und schließlich stillstand. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und folgte seinen Freunden aus dem Zug. Als sie Hagrid sahen winkten sie ihm schnell zu, rannten dann jedoch auf die Kutschen zu, die sie ins Schloss bringen sollten. Harry merkte nicht, wie ihm zwei Augen Paare gefährlich hinterher blitzten als er in die Kutsche einstieg und auch nicht wie ihn ein Paar Augen gefährlich hinterher blitzte, als er sie verließ, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Hier saßen schon einige Schüler und die drei beeilten sich, am Gryffindor Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Suchend blickte Harry sich in der Halle um, doch er fand das Mädchen an keinem der Tische wieder. Als endlich alle Platz genommen hatten öffneten sich die Türen der großen Halle erneut und nun trat Professor McGonagall ein. Ihr folgten viele junge Schüler die teilweise ängstlich, teilweise nervös, aber alle recht zuversichtlich schienen. Als aller letztes erschien dort vom Bahnsteig. Da hätte Harry sie ja lange suchen können. Mit einem kalten Blick musterte sie die Halle und gesellte sich nach vorne zu den anderen. Der Hut fing an sein Lied zu brummen und als er verstummte fing McGonagal an die Schüler einzeln aufzurufen. Es war wie immer und Harry hörte nicht wirklich hin. Einige wurden sofort zugewiesen, bei anderen brauchte der Hut für seine Entscheidung länger, aber nach und nach wurden alle eingeteilt. Ron wurde derweil immer ungeduldiger. Er hatte Hunger. Endlich war auch der letzte in sein Haus eingeteilt worden, da erhob sich Dumbledore und blickte seine Schüler fröhlich an. „Herzlich willkommen Ich will euch wirklich nicht lange aufhalten. Wie einige vielleicht schon bemerkt haben ist dieses Mädchen hier vorne keine Erstklässlerin, sie wird bei uns die sechste Klasse besuchen und ging eigentlich in Durmstrang zur Schule. Wir werden sie nun in eines unser vier Häuser einteilen lassen, dann könnt ihr mit dem Festmahl beginnen. Ach nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, der Verbotene Wald ist... verboten."Damit setzte sich der Schulleiter wieder hin und McGonagal erhob ihre Liste. Harry kam es wie Stunden vor, bis sie endlich anfing zu sprechen. „Ryu Malfoy", rief sie und die ganze Halle war schlagartig ruhig. Klar niemand hatte es gewagt zureden, während Dumbledore sprach, doch diesmal schien die gesamte Schülerschar die Luft anzuhalten. Alle starrten gebannt auf das Mädchen, welches gerade den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, als dieser auch schon laut in die Halle brüllte, was niemanden mehr wunderte. „SLYTHERIN!"Ryu nahm sich den Hut wieder ab, legte ihn beiseite und setzte sich am Slytherin Tisch direkt neben Draco. „Eine Malfoy", halte es in Harrys Kopf. Ihm war plötzlich klar geworden an wen ihn diese Person erinnerte. An Draco. Langsam legte sich die Fassungslosigkeit der Schüler wieder und mit dem Erscheinen des Festmahls war sie fast gänzlich verschwunden. Nur Harry ließ der Gedanke einfach nicht los. Zwei Malfoys, na das konnte ja ein ganz klasse Schuljahr werden.  
  
AN: Soweit das erste Kapitel. Ist ein wenig kurz geraten, aber das stört euch hoffentlich nicht. Liebe Grüße: Eure Re-chan  
  
Ach und vergesst nicht mir ordentlich Kommis zu schreiben. 


	3. 2 Monday Morning

AN: So, hier ist das 2. Kapitel.  
  
Monday morning  
  
„Das ist also mein neues Zimmer."Ryu ließ ihre Finger sacht über einen der Nachttische streifen und ließ sich schließlich auf das dazugehörige Bett fallen. „Du kannst froh sein, das dein Bruder dieses Einzelzimmer besitzt, sonst müsstest du wohl oder übel im Mädchenschlafsaal schlafen und das wäre..." Doch Draco kam nicht weiter, stattdessen vollendete seine Schwester den Satz. „Das, mein lieber Bruder wäre für eine Malfoy unzumutbar. Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei Dumbledore bedanken, dass er mich nicht in so ein Loch gesteckt hat."Ryus Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Ich denke eher wir sollten unserm Onkel danken."Draco nahm auf dem anderen Bett Platz und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes waren alle seine Sachen, sowie die Sachen seiner Schwester in den Schubladen und Schränken des Zimmers verteilt. Ryu bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und erhob sich schließlich wieder vom Bett. „Ich denke ich geh erst mal duschen, oder willst du zu erst?", fragte Ryu. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte ihr mit einer Handbewegung noch die Tür zum Bad und schon war sie verschwunden.  
  
Das Bad war sehr geräumig, auch wenn es noch längst nicht an ihr Badezimmer zuhause Heran kam. Die Fliesen waren dunkelgrün, genau wie die im Schlafsaal, es gab eine Dusche mit silbernen Vorhängen und außerdem noch eine Badewanne, die von den Ausmaßen her eher an einen kleinen Pool erinnerte. Ihre Robe hatte sie bereits auf dem Bett abgelegt, sodass sie nun nur noch aus ihrem Kleid schlüpfen musste, bevor sie unter die warme Dusche stieg. Der Duschkopf sah aus wie eine Schlange die ihren Mund öffnete. Ryu musste bei der Vorstellung leicht schmunzeln, wie es wohl in den anderen Häusern, wäre, ob da beispielsweise ein Dachs als Duschkopf hing. Sie griff zu einem Shampoo und kurze Zeit Später verließ sie das Bad wieder, nachdem sie noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte. Sie trug jetzt ein Handtuch um ihre Haare gewickelt und einen schwarzen Bademantel aus Seide in den in blutrot ihre Initialen eingestickt waren ´RM`.  
  
„War's schön", fragte Draco, als er seine Schwester aus dem Bad kommen sah. „Was meinst du? Ich mache unter der Dusche nicht die gleichen Sachen die du machst. Ich wasche mich nur!"„Als ob ich etwas anderes machen würde." Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite und verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht. Ryu verdrehte die Augen, schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihren Bruder von hinten. „Tut mir wirklich leid. So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint", entschuldigte sich Ryu. Draco drehte sich um und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich hab dich in en letzten Jahren kaum gesehen. Gerade als meine Ferien aufhörten fingen deine an. Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst. Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte der Blonde und hauchte seinem gegenüber einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich dich auch." Ryu stand auf, stellte sich vor ihr Bett und griff nach ihrem Nachthemd. Mit einer Handbewegung wies sie ihren Bruder an sich umzudrehen, als er dies tat, löste sie den Knoten ihres Mantels welcher sanft zu Boden glitt, nur um gleich wieder in ihr Hemd zu gleiten. Es war ebenfalls schwarz, schimmerte jedoch leicht grün. Nur dünne Spaghettiträger trugen es auf ihren Schultern und es war Knielang. „Findest du nicht eher, dass das aussieht wie ein Abendkleid?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Dracos. „Wer hat dir erlaubt dich umzudrehen und außerdem haben wir Abend. Sie schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke und schloss die Augen. Draco hatte sich während ihrer Zeit im Bad schon umgezogen, was hieß, das er nun schwarze Boxershorts trug. Beide wünschten sich noch eine Gute Nacht, ehe Ryu leise `Nox´ flüsterte, wodurch das Licht erlöschte.  
  
Ryu wurde am nächsten Morgen durch etwas Nasses in ihrem Gesicht wach. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und blickte direkt in zwei graue Augen. Das Nasse was sie geweckt hatte, waren Dracos Haarsträhnen. Er hatte gerade geduscht, wodurch sie ihm locker vom Kopf hingen. „Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Bis mich die Niagarafälle geweckt haben schon!", grummelte sie, bekam aber von ihrem Bruder Augenblicklich ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Lachend stürmte sie ins Badezimmer, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Schnell wusch sie sich das Gesicht, schlüpfte in ihre Schuluniform und trat wieder aus dem Badezimmer. „Na, wie seh ich aus?"Draco legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete sie ausgiebig und kam zu einem Schluss. „Gut, viel zu gut. Ich denke ich werde viel damit zu tun haben, dir die ganzen Idioten vom Hals zu halten." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich weg. „Wer sagt, dass du das sollst?" „Ich sage das und ich bin dein älterer Bruder, ich darf das sagen." Moment Mal, du bist gar nicht älter. Wir sind Zwillinge und weil wir beide durch einen Kaiserschnitt geboren wurden ist keiner älter. Klar?" „Ja, ja, aber ich pass trotzdem auf dich auf."Draco packte seine Schwester am Arm und die beiden verließen die Kerker, direkt auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. Kurz bevor sie eben diese erreichten, trafen sie auf drei alte Bekannte. „Ach schau mal her Schwesterherz. Narbengesicht, Wiesel und Schlammblut persönlich."Dracos Augen funkelten böse und kalt. Ebenso die seiner Schwester. Ron hatte schon dieser Satz so auf die Palme gebracht, dass er Anfing furchtbar herumzuschreien. „An eurer Stelle wäre ich ganz ruhig. Wessen Vater sitzt denn in Azkaban, weil er zu blöd ist ein Paar Schüler zu bezwingen."Ron konnte gar nicht so schnell atmen, wie er von Ryu an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Ihr Mund war seinem Ohr gefährlich nahe und sie flüsterte leise, aber für alle umstehenden hörbar. „Noch ein schlechtes Wort über meine Familie und ich werde dir Flüche auf den Hals heimsen, bei denen selbst der Schwarze Lord erschaudern würde. Hier bekommst du einen kleinen Vorgeschmack. Malum somnium", hauchte sie, bevor sie ihm kräftig ins Ohr biss, bis es zu Bluten anfing, dann verschwanden sie und Draco, welcher die ganze Zeit fast stolz gegrinst hatte.  
  
„Ron, geht's dir gut? Was hat sie mit dir gemacht."Hermine stürzte auf ihn zu und fing an das Blut mit einem Taschentuch vom weiterlaufen abzuhalten. Es gelang ihr nicht besonders gut, Rons Blut tropfte auf seine Kleidung und auf den Boden. Hermine schickte ihn gleich los um sich etwas Neues anzuziehen und sie selbst ging mit um die Wunde zu reinigen. Harry ließen sie stehen. Ganz toll. Jetzt hatten ihn die beiden schon vollkommen vergessen. Ihm war der Appetit restlos vergangen, also machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Doch ein Blick auf den Stundenplan ließ seine Stimmung noch um einiges sinken. Er hatte Zaubertränke. Klasse. Die Slytherins, die Malfoys und Snape. Das alles an einem Montagmorgen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Am Boden zerstört trottete der gemächlich die Treppen zu den Kerkern herunter. Er schien sehr langsam gegangen zu sein, denn bei seiner Ankunft wurde er schon von Ryu und Draco in empfang genommen. „Ich hoffe dein kleiner Freund hat die Warnung verstanden, es wäre zu schade, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde. Ein kleiner Unfall vielleicht oder vielleicht etwas grünes", zischte Ryu. Harry sah sie finster an. „Halt doch deine Klappe", schrie Harry wütend, doch das war ein Fehler. In diesem Moment öffnete Snape die Tür und blickte Harry kalt an. „Würden sie mir vielleicht verraten, warum in aller Welt sie früh morgens so einen Aufstand machen Mister Potter", klang Snapes eisige Stimme durch en Gang. Harry schwieg. Es hätte nichts gebracht etwas zu sagen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um Malfoy ging. „Soso, auch noch zu feige für die Wahrheit. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen lautem Brüllen und 10 punkte Abzug für Missachtung einer Lehrperson. Auf ein schönes Schuljahr Mister Potter." Mit diesen Worten ging Snape zurück ins Zimmer und die beiden Blondschöpfe folgten ihm. Immer mehr Schüler betraten das Zimmer und viele davon funkelten Harry böse an. Na toll, hatten also alle mitbekommen das Harry an den 20 Punkten Verlust Schuld war. So schnell er konnte verkroch er sich in der letzten Bank und wartete auf Hermine und Ron. Allerdings tauchten die beiden nicht auf. Snape fing mit seinem Unterricht an. Sie sollten einen Vergessenstrank brauen, dass Besondere an ihm war, dass er sich in Nebel verwandeln ließ und so nicht durch Nahrung sondern durch Luft in den Körper des Opfers eindrang. Gerade als Snape die Gruppen einteilen wollte, stürmten plötzlich Harrys vermisste Freunde in den Unterricht. „Entschuldigung Professor. Ron hat sich verletzt und wir mussten...", doch weiter kam Hermine nicht. „Was mussten sie Miss Granger? Wenn Mister Weasly sich verletzt hat, sollte er auf die Krankenstation und er sieht nicht so aus, also hätten sie ihn dorthin tragen müssen. Setzten sie sich, beide und 50 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen. Der erste Morgen mit ihnen und schon 120 Punkte verloren. Sie sollten sich schämen. Aber jetzt wieder zurück zu der Gruppenaufteilung. Sie werden jeweils zu viert Arbeiten. Longbottom, Parkinson, Granger und Bullstrode..."Hermine seufzte auf. Irgendwann rief Snape dann die letzte Gruppe auf. „Potter, Malfoy, Weasly, Malfoy." Harry glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen. Jetzt musste er auch noch die nächsten beiden Stunden mit diesen Idioten verbringen. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder", grinste Draco und stellte sich an den Kessel. Ron wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen, doch Harry konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten. „Wie geht's deinem Ohr? Ich hoffe du erträgst den Schmerz, denn der Zauber wird viel schmerzlicher sein." Ryus Augen strahlten noch mehr Hass und Kälte aus als vorher. „Was für einen Fluch hast du ihm eigentlich aufgehalst?", fragte Harry und versuchte genauso böse zu klingen wie Ryu. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. „Er wird es noch früh genug erfahren, obwohl... Es ist vielleicht doch witziger sein Gesicht zu sehen. Ok, Sagen wir einfach, deine Nächte werden dir nicht mehr gefallen. Du wirst Angst haben einzuschlafen. Dich werden die schlimmsten Albträume deines Lebens quälen. Irgendwann wirst du es nicht mehr aushalten und dem allen ein Ende setzten wollen."Ryus Worte waren nicht laut gesprochen, dennoch verstand Ron jedes Wort und jedes Schnitt ihm tief in seine Seele. Völlig verstört setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und erhob sich erst wieder, als Snape mit noch mehr Punkten Abzug drohte.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ normal und bis auf Rons wirklich extrem schlimme Albträume passierte den ganzen Monat nichts Besonderes mehr.  
  
AN: Ok, Ryu war jetzt vielleicht doch ein klein wenig zu brutal, aber niemand beleidigt einfach so Lucius, das darf nur ich. Ach und keine Angst, Ron tut sich schon nichts.  
  
So viel von mir und vergesst nicht immer schön Kommis zu schreiben,  
  
Ciao, Re-chan 


	4. 3 Daytime Friends, Nighttime Lovers

AN: ein schönes Kapitel. Ich find Draco hier einfach nur goldig.  
  
Daytime Friends, Nighttime Lovers  
  
Zwei Monate waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen, doch Ron wurde immer noch von grausamen Albträumen geplagt. Mal wurde seine Familie bestialisch gequält und ermordet, dann stand er sich einer Horde Spinnen gegenüber. Es war alles furchtbar und Ron hatte sich schon des Öfteren bei dem Gedanken erwischt, ob er die Quälerei noch länger erdulden könnte. Doch er schob ihn immer wieder weit von sich und schimpfte mit sich selber, wie er nur an so etwas Dummes denken konnte. Aber er war nicht der Einzige der die letzte Nacht mit einem Albtraum verbracht hatte...  
  
Ryu erwachte an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich früh. Es war Wochenende und erst fünf Uhr. Sie realisierte schnell, warum sie erwacht war. Jemand hatte sich hinter sie gelegt und umschloss sie nun mit einem Arm. Nein, nicht jemand, Draco. Langsam drehte sie sich ihm zu, er schlief, aber sein Gesicht zeugte von einer gewissen Anspannung. Vorsichtig stupste sie ihn an. „Draco, Draco, wach auf", flüsterte sie, wobei sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich und einige Haarsträhnen die ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht waren beiseite schob. Der Blonde erwachte, und blickte seine Schwester liebevoll an.  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was du hier machst, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Ryu, ihre Stimme war noch immer nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Blick ihres Gegenübers wurde unwillkürlich trauriger. „Ich hab schlecht geträumt!", war seine knappe Antwort. „Wovon?", wieder nur gewispert. Draco nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zog es nah an seines. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. „Von dir!", auch seine Stimme war kaum noch zu vernehmen. „Du musst mir etwas versprechen."„Was du willst!", hauchte sie. „Werde niemals Todesser. Ich würde es nicht ertragen!" Ryu blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Wie sollte ich nicht? Hast du vergessen wer ich bin?" „Natürlich nicht. Ich sage dir nicht auf welche Seite du dich stellen sollst, aber werde niemals Todesser. Mutter ist auch keiner. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen. Und du würdest leiden. Alle Todesser tun das. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und nichts wird je etwas daran ändern. Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass das Dunkle Mal niemals deine Haut berühren wird." Draco schaute seiner Schwester entschlossen, aber auch bittend in die Augen.  
  
Ryu antwortete nicht sofort. Sie musste sich seine Worte erst durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Immerhin verlangte er etwas von ihr, über das sie nie nachgedacht hatte. Sie wollte kein Todesser werden, aber sie war dazu geboren, dazu erzogen worden. Draco konnte die Gedanken die seiner Schwester durch den Kopf gingen in ihren Augen sehen. Leise begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Der Schwarze Lord hat unseren Vater und er wird mich bekommen, mehr Malfoys braucht er nicht und er soll nie mehr erhalten. Ich..."Ryu hatte dem Jungen einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und hinderte ihn so am Weitersprechen. „Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich alles daran setzten dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen." Draco lächelte unter ihrem Finger sanft und sie zog eben diesen zurück. „Aber was ist mit dir. Du darfst kein Todesser werden. Wie willst du dann auf mich achten. Vater ist in Azkaban und nach der Sache mit Kreacher haben sie Mutter auch abgeführt. Ich hab doch nur noch dich. Genau wie du mich nicht verlieren willst, will ich auch dich nicht verlieren. Können wir nicht irgendwohin verschwinden, wo uns niemand kennt?"Ihre Stimme war etwas lauter geworden, aber trotzdem kaum zu vernehmen. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, aber wenn der Schwarze Lord uns sucht, wird er uns finden." Draco schob ihr einige verirrte Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht hat dieser Spuck irgendwann ein Ende", hauchte er noch, bevor seine Lippen sanft die ihren streiften. „Ich hab dich lieb, Schwesterherz", hauchte er, während sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und ihren Rücken an ihn drückte. „Ich dich auch Brüderchen." Mit diesem Worten schlief sie wieder ein.  
  
Draco konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ihn beschäftigte das Gespräch noch zu sehr. Und wie er so dalag und ihrem ruhigen Atmen lauschte, dachte er zum ersten Mal daran, ob er sich als feige abstempeln konnte. Er hatte sein Schicksal angenommen. Ohne wenn und aber. Gut seine Schwester wollte er da raushalten, aber wieso sollte er überhaupt Todesser werden. Er wollte nicht und vielleicht sollte er einfach nicht. Einfach. Nein, einfach würde es nicht sein. Alle erwarteten von ihm ein erstklassiger Todesser zu werden. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, seine Feinde. Konnte er wirklich noch verhindern, was mit ihm geschehen sollte? Er fand keine Antwort und seufzte resignierend. „Wenn du es von mir verlangst, dann kannst du es auch selber", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Schwester. „Ich dachte du schläfst?" „Nein, ich musste nachdenken. Genau wie du." Draco war verblüfft. Seine Schwester kannte ihn besser als er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sogar besser als er sich selber. Gemächlich drehte sich Ryu ihm erneut zu und wieder lag ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen, wieder berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. „Wir werden dieser ganzen Welt den Rücken kehren, irgendwann."Dracos leiser Atem ließ Ryu erschaudern. Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
Draco betrachtete sie noch immer. Seine Daumen strichen behutsam über die zarte leicht rosa Haut ihrer Wangenknochen. Unterdessen berührten seine Lippen ihre Stirn ihre Augenlieder, ihre Nasenspitze, bis sie schließlich an ihren Lippen angelangt waren. Doch dieses Mal zog er sie nicht sofort wieder weg. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete seinen Mund leicht. Seine Zunge berührte ihre Lippen. Das Mädchen erschrak, hinderte ihn aber nicht an seinem Tun, stattdessen öffnete sie ihre Lippen ein wenig wodurch sie seiner Zunge nun endgültig Einlass gewährte. Dracos Zunge tastete sich behutsam an die ihre heran, begann sie leicht anzustupsen, zog sich jedoch sofort wieder zurück. Er saugte leicht an ihren Lippen, was ihr ein kleines Seufzen entlockte. Unterdessen lag eine Hand an Ryus Rücken, um ihren Körper seinem Nahzuhalten. Die andere vergrub er in ihrem Haar oder strich ihr störende Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hände lagen an seinem Hals und spielten leicht mit seinen Nackenhärchen. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund, noch viel zurückhaltender als er es gewesen war, sie berührte seine Zunge leicht, doch diese rührte sich nicht, erst als sie es wieder und wieder versuchte, ging er auf sie ein. Ihre Zungen umschlossen sich heftig.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit mussten sie den Kuss allerdings doch unterbrechen, um Luft zu holen, doch Draco ließ keine Zeit zum erholen. Seine Küsse waren an ihrem Hals angelangt, saugten leicht an diesem. Ryu hatte ihre Augen nicht einmal wieder geöffnet. „Draco...", hauchte sie leise, während er noch mit ihrem Hals beschäftigt war. Doch er stoppte und betrachtete das Mädchen eindringlich. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag lagen sie Gesicht an Gesicht. „Wir dürfen das nicht", wisperte Ryu. „Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten? Warum hast du mich nicht zurückgestoßen?", Draco stellte die Frage gar nicht an sie, sondern eher ans Nichts, doch Trotzdem antwortetet sie: „Draco, ich hab dich solange Zeit nicht mehr richtig zu Gesicht bekommen, erst in den letzten Ferien wieder, aber du warst nicht mehr der kleine Bruder den ich in Erinnerung hatte. Mit dem ich Hauselfen und Eltern geärgert habe. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann. Ich konnte in dir nicht mehr nur meinen Bruder sehen."  
  
Zwischen ihren Worten waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, die Draco jedoch sofort wegwischte. „Aber es darf nicht sein...", ihre letzten Worte, bevor er sie wieder küsste. Leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Seine Hände begannen zärtlich ihren Körper zu erkunden. Sie tanzten über ihre Schultern, ihre Taille entlang, bis hinab zu ihren Schenkeln, an denen er auf ihre nackte Haut traf. Ihre Hände strichen immer wieder sanft über seine entblößte Brust. Sie lösten den Kuss. Ryu küsste nun seine Brust, fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Brustwarzen, saugte schließlich abwechselnd an ihnen. Ein Stöhnen seinerseits war zu vernehmen, doch das Mädchen kam nicht dazu weiterzumachen. Plötzlich lag ihr Bruder auf ihr. Mit einem Ruck hatte er das Nachhemd von ihren Schultern gezogen. Es baumelte jetzt irgendwo zwischen Bauchnabel und Intimbereich. Ryu war nun genauso nackt wie er.  
  
Er ließ seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten, hin zu ihrem Dekollete, weiter hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Er liebte den süßen Geschmack ihrer weichen Haut. Fast spielerisch umkreiste seine Zunge ihre Brustwarze, wobei er die Andere mit der Hand bearbeitete. Als er dann auch noch anfing an ihnen zu saugen, verlor sie völlig die Selbstbeherrschung. Sie spürte nur noch seine zarten Berührungen, welche sich tief in ihre Haut brannten. Sie wollte schreien, doch in diesem Moment legten sich seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Seine Hände hatten ihre Tätigkeit jedoch nicht unterbrochen, sondern kreisten sanft um ihre in zwischen sehr hart gewordenen Nippel. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein, ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken fahren. Seine Hände hatten ihre Brust verlassen, wanderten jetzt tiefer. Sie hob leicht ihre Hüften, damit er ihr das Kleid ganz herab ziehen konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe verschwand seine Hand in ihrem Slip. Unendlich zärtlich begann er sie zu massieren. Ihr Seufzen wurde ungehaltener, doch Dracos Küsse verhinderten ein Schreien ihrerseits. Ohne wirklich darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein, spürte sie, wie ihr Bruder einen Finger in sie hinein schob. Er machte es ganz langsam, so als wollte er auf keinen Fall zu schnell mit irgendetwas sein. Ryu riss überrascht ihre Augen auf. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war unbezahlbar. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch niemals jemand so liebevoll, führsorglich, aber auch begehrend angesehen hatte.  
  
Sein Finger tastete sich langsam voran. Er spürte ihre innere Wärme und Feuchtigkeit ganz deutlich. Genauso sanft, wie er in sie eingedrungen war, verließ er sie auch wieder. Er hinterließ mit seinen Lippen eine feuchte Spur auf ihrem Körper, während sich Draco küssend bis zu ihrem Nabel arbeitete. Seine Finger waren längst weiter gewandert, sie entfernten gerade das letzte Stück Soff, welches noch den Körper des Mädchens verdeckte. Wieder wanderten seine Finger in sie, doch diesmal hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ihre Hände erreichten seine Boxershorts und zogen sie mit einem Ruck herunter. Sie spürte sein erregtes Glied an ihrer feuchten Haut. Seine Lippen küssten ihre wieder begierig, seine Hände lagen sanft an ihrer Taille. Langsam begann er sich in sie zu schieben, er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall wehtun, doch schon traf er auf einen kleinen Widerstand, aber kaum hatte er ihn gespürt war er auch schon verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Moment verzog Ryu das Gesicht und Draco wollte schon aufhören, da lächelte sie auch gleich wieder leicht. Trotzdem wartete er noch einen Augenblick, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen. Erst als er sicher war, dass es ihr genauso gefiel wie ihm, begann er sich in ihr zu Bewegen. „Draco...", keuchte sie leise, als er wieder begonnen hatte an ihrer Brust zu saugen. Sie krallte die Hände in ihr Bett und kniff die Augen fest zu. Seine Stöße wurden schneller, genau wie ihre gemeinsame Atmung. Sie spürte wie er kam und sich in ihr ergoss. Erschöpft rollte er sich von ihr herunter, zog sie aber sogleich wieder an sich. Sie spürte, wie seine Flüssigkeit vermischt mit ihrer aus ihr herauslief, doch sie störte es nicht. Beide waren wieder in einem langen Kuss versunken, bis Draco ihr schließlich fest in die Augen blickte. „Ich liebe dich."Seine Stimme war weich und ein leises Zittern lag in ihr. Ryu lächelte, strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. „Ich dich doch auch..., aber wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen.... Blutschande..." „Shh, es kann nicht falsch sein, es fühlt sich so richtig an. Wir finden eine Lösung."Langsam hauchte er seiner Schwester Küsse auf ihr Gesicht. „Du bist wunderschön."Draco sah sie wieder an. Nein, sie hatte Recht, dass was sie taten war falsch, war verboten, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er hatte die Frau seiner Träume gefunden, dass sie zufällig seine Schwester war, dafür konnte er nichts, aber niemals würde er sie aufgegeben. Niemals. Ein Blick genügte und ihm wurde klar, Ryu dachte nicht anders.  
  
Hermine hatte die letzte Nacht mal wieder in der Bibliothek zugebracht. Immer noch war sie auf der Suche nach einem Gegenfluch. Nachdem sie auch das letzte Buch durchgesucht hatte, fand sie ihn. ‚pacatus somnius'. Sie klappte das Buch zu und rannte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war nicht da, dafür aber Harry.  
  
„Harry, ich hab den Gegenfluch, wo ist Ron", reif sie ihm entgegen. Harry drehte sich um. „Der ist noch oben im Schlafsaal. Er wollte auf keinen Fall aufstehen. Er hat wieder irgendetwas geträumt, will aber nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken..." Hermine sprintete los und stürmte auf den Jungeschlafsaal zu. Die Tür stand offen. Sie betrat das Zimmer, schloss die Tür diesmal aber hinter sich. „Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig."„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will alleine sein."Hermine schritt seiner Worte ungeachtet auf sein Bett zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. „Ich hab einen Gegenfluch gefunden."Ron starrte Hermine perplex an. „Ehrlich? Worauf wartest du dann noch. Mach schon!", Ron war aufgesprungen und stand nun direkt vor den Mädchen. Dieses räusperte sich kurz, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Gegenüber und sprach: „Pacatus somnius!"  
  
„Hat es gewirkt?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Ich denke schon", nickte Hermine. Ron fing an laut loszulachen, er sprang auf und ab, zog schließlich Hermine in seine Arme und tanzte mit ihr quer durch den Raum. Allerdings wurde er sich schnell seiner Situation bewusst und hielt abrupt inne. Hermine blickte ihn an. Ron beugte sich behutsam vor und Hermine schloss ihre Augen, als seine Lippen ihre trafen...  
  
Zwischenzeitlich waren auch Ryu und Draco aufgestanden. Sie wollten gerade ihr Zimmer verlassen, als Ryu plötzlich inne hielt. „Was ist los?" „Jemand hat meinen Fluch gebrochen", zischte sie. „Das war garantiert dieses Schlammblut!"Ryus Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Na dann werde ich den nächsten Fluch halt an ihr testen." Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Ryu wollte schon gehen, als seine Hände sie plötzlich packten und gegen die Wand drückten. Seine Lippen waren noch genauso weich wie heute Morgen, als sie sich wieder sanft über die ihren legten, nur um sich sogleich wieder von ihnen zu trennen. Sein Blick ruhte liebevoll auf ihrem Gesicht. „Bist du glücklich?", fragte er, als sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. „Natürlich!", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln warm, bevor es sich in sein kaltes, für ihn absolut typisches Grinsen verwandelte und die beiden das Zimmer verließen. Auf ein Neues.  
  
Harry hatte noch einige Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, bevor er sich endgültig auf den weg zu Mittagessen gemacht hatte, wenn die anderen keinen wert auf seine Anwesenheit legten, bitte schön. Er ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was wirklich gerade bei seinen Freunden los war. „Ron...", hauchte Hermine leise, als sich die Arme ihres Freundes erneut um ihren Körper schlangen. „Hermine...ich...", er sprach nicht weiter sondern strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Vielleicht sollten wir essen gehen... Harry wartet sicher schon und..."Ron nickte nur und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle, beide darauf bedacht den Boden anzustarren. Allerdings war es ihnen nicht gegönnt dort in Ruhe anzukommen.  
  
„Schlammblut und Wiesel, so schweigsam heute, welche Laus ist euch den über die Leber gelaufen, kriegt das Wiesel keinen mehr hoch?", ertönte die eisige Stimme Ryus hinter ihnen. Ron blickte sie böse an, doch Hermine hob ihren Blick nicht. „Dabei müsstest du dich eigentlich freuen, immerhin hat deine kleine Muggelfreundin dich von deinen bösen Träumen befreit, oder etwa nicht?"„Woher weißt du das?", fragte nun Hermine. „Nichts bleibt einer Malfoy verborgen, aber zu was anderem, glaubst du wirklich ich hab es gerne wenn man sich in meine Flüche einmischt? Dafür, wirst du büssen!" Ryu stand direkt vor Hermine, legte ihr die Arme auf die Schultern und hauchte: „Hybnobasia occulta!"Hermine blickte erschrocken auf. „Was hast du getan", zischte sie. „Oh, nichts weiter. Aber du wirst sicher einen Gegenfluch finden, du findest doch für alles ein Mittel." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich sie und ihr Bruder um und verschwanden in der Großen Halle. „Hermine, alles in Ordnung?"Die Angesprochene Schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, hast du gen Spruch mitbekommen, weißt du, was sie gesagt hat?"Das Mädchen wurde leicht panisch und Ron versuchte alles um sie zu beruhigen, es misslang. Er hatte den Spruch nicht hören konnte und Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht an ihn erinnern. Weinend ließ sie sich schließlich in Rons Arme fallen und sich von ihm durchs Haars kraueln. Sie merkten nicht, wie plötzlich jemand aus der Halle trat und sich hinter sie stellte. „Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt?", fragte die Person hinter ihnen. Beide fuhren sofort auseinander „Harry", keuchte Hermine überrascht. „Ich... wir... also...", stotterte sie, doch Harry brach ab. „Ich glaub, ich weiß schon, was hier los ist."Sein Grinsen war eine Mischung aus Freude und Necken. Immerhin hatte er nun eine Erklärung für ihre traute Zweisamkeit in letzter Zeit.  
  
„Das hast du großartig gemacht!", hauchte Draco seiner Schwester zu, während sie sich ihren Tisch setzten. „Ich weiß", grinste sie. Die wird die nächsten Nächte auch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen." Sie trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, als sie unerwartet eine Hand auf ihrer auf dem Tisch liegenden fühlte. „Draco, spinnst du?", doch nicht hier", zischte sie leise. „Dann komm mit", raunte er zurück. Die beiden erhoben sich und begaben sich zurück in ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzet Ryu sich auf ihr Bett und bat ihren Bruder neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Draco, während er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. „Hör zu, wir können so nicht weitermachen, dass führt doch zu nichts. Das was wir tun ist verboten. Wir sollten damit aufhören."Ryu bemühte sich, ihm zwischen ihrer Worte nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht einfach alle meine Gefühle ausstellen. Ich liebe dich nicht erst seit heute Morgen. Als damals feststand, dass du nach Durmstrang darfst und ich nach Hogwarts muss..., ich war einfach nur traurig. Wir haben uns kaum noch gesehen und... ich hab dich einfach wahnsinnig vermisst..."Langsam nahm Draco ihre Hände in seine. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen, nimm deinen Umhang und komm." Ryu verstand nicht, was er jetzt wieder vorhatte, aber sie vertraute ihm voll und ganz. Das hatte sie früher schon immer getan. Er hatte sie nie enttäuscht. Auch als sie die Ländereien Hogwarts verließen, fragte sie nicht nach. Er würde schon wissen, was er tat. Plötzlich hielt er an, drehte sich zu ihr um und schlang seinen Umhang um sie. Natürlich, er wollte appariren...  
  
Als seine Arme sie freigaben, fand sie sich in einer ihr sehr vertrauten Gegend wieder. Die beiden standen direkt vor Malfoy Manor. Die Blonde war verwirrt. „Was wollen wir hier? Hauselfen ärgern?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, ich zeig's dir. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, doch zu ihrer Überraschung traten sie nicht durch die große Vordertür, stattdessen zog er sie um das Schloss herum in den Garten. An dem kleinen See, welches weiter hinten lag ließ er sich ins Gras fallen. Ryu tat es ihm gleich. Sie wollte gerade fragen warum er sie hierher gebracht hatte, da kam ihr plötzlich etwas in den Sinn...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
„Draco, jetzt zeig mir endlich was du da machst." Ryu hüpfte aufgeregt hinter ihrem Bruder auf und ab, krampfhaft darum bemüht, herauszufinden, was er anstellte, doch er drehte sich immer wieder von ihr weg. „Ich bin ja gleich fertig. Jetzt setzt dich endlich still hin, sonst muss ich dich in den See werfen."Murrend folgte das Mädchen der Anweisung. Doch sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sich ihr Bruder endlich zu ihr wandte. „Mach die Augen zu und gib mir deine Hand."Als ihre Augen geschlossen waren, spürte sie wie Draco ihr etwas an den Finger steckte. „Kannst gucken!" An ihrem Finger befand sich ein aus Gras gebundener Ring. Irritiert blickte sie auf. „Der ist für dich. Er soll dir immer zeigen wie doll ich dich lieb hab", erklärte Draco, während er seine Schwester liebevoll in den Arm nahm. „Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen und wenn ich groß bin, heirate ich dich!" „Danke...", hauchte das kleine Mädchen leise.  
  
„Hey ihr beiden. Kommt rein, es gibt Essen", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Aufgetaucht war eine in einem schwarzen Kleid gekleidete Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Draco lief sofort auf die Frau zu. „Mama, weißt du was, wenn ich mal groß bin, dann heirate ich Ryu."Die Frau lächelte leicht. „Du kannst sie nicht heiraten."„Warum denn nicht?" „Weil sie deine Schwester ist. Man kann seine eigene Schwester nicht heiraten", erklärte seine Mutter. „Doch, ich kann alles. Ich schaff das schon!" Er verschränkte seien Arme vor der Brust und blickte trotzig zur Seite. „Kommt jetzt Essen ihr beiden."Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Frau weg. Bald war sie ihm Haus verschwunden...  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Ryu hatte während ihrer Gedanken die Augen geschlossen, als Draco nach ihrer griff Hand. Etwas Kühles legte sich um ihren Ringfinger. Sie erkannte darin genauso einen Grasring, wie er ihr damals angesteckt hatte. Sie sah ihn an, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen: „Das ist jetzt elf Jahre her!" Draco nickte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaub Mum hatte Recht. Trotzdem, ich werde nicht einfach so aufgeben. Wie hast du noch gesagt? Das wäre für einen Malfoy unzumutbar."Ryu lächelte. „Ja, klar hab ich das gesagt, aber ich bezog das eher auf Materielles, nicht auf uns." „Wir schaffen das trotzdem. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Wir können uns nach unserem Abschluss einfach absetzen. Wir gehen irgendwohin wo uns keiner kennt. Gib uns wenigstens die Chance." „Und wenn es jemand bemerkt? Wenn jemand rausbekommt, dass wir uns nicht nur wie Geschwister lieben?", fragte Ryu, damit rechnend keine Antwort zu erhalten, doch sie irrte sich. „Unsern Abschluss machen wir mit 17. Danach sind wir weg. Sollten irgendjemand in Hogwarts uns erwischen, ist das völlig egal. Das einzige was sie tun können ist uns zu trennen, dass aber auch nicht für immer. Bestraft würden wir nicht werden. Nicht solange wir nicht 18 sind."Ryu starrte dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Er schien alles durchdacht zu haben. Es klang so einfach. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Niemals", hauchte sie. „Wirst du nicht!" Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor. „Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Ich liebe dich."Bei diesen Worten trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
  
AN: Wann genau hat Draco sich die Ganzen Gedanken gemacht? Na ja, jedenfalls ist Ryu jetzt erstmal davon überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen. Man, vielleicht sollte Draco auch mal mit mir reden, ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wie sie das hinkriegen sollen. Ihr wisst aber genau, was ihr jetzt zu tun habt, Kommis, Kommis, Kommis, sonst überleg ich mir das mit dem Weiterschreiben. 


	5. 4 on the wings of love

AN: Hier ist das 4. Kapitel Viel Spaß beim lesen  
  
On the wings of love  
  
„Stupor!", halte es durch den Abendhimmel. Zwei Personen standen sich im Schatten alter Bäume gegenüber. Beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und bereit anzugreifen, wie es die eine Person gerade getan hatte. Lichtblitze schossen hervor, doch sie erreichten ihr Ziel nicht. „Enervate", rief die andere Person, woraufhin sich zwei Lichtblitze am Himmel trafen und verschwanden. Der Angreifer schien damit nicht gerechnet zu haben, was ihn kurz ablenkte. „Frangere", schrie sein Gegenüber. Wieder Licht am Himmel, diesmal ertönte kein Abwehr versuch, die getroffene Person knickte zusammen und sackte auf den Boden. Langsam Schritt der andere auf den am Boden liegenden zu. „Schätze du hast mich unterschätzt. So ein Fehler könnte dich leicht das Leben kosten, also sei vorsichtiger", zischte die Person leise und reichte der anderen die Hand. Sie wurde ergriffen. „Was war das für ein Zauber, Ryu?"„Ein sehr einfacher. Das Einzige was er verursacht ist das in die Knie gehen. Du hättest mich weiterhin attackieren können, wenn du nicht abgelenkt gewesen wärst Draco. So etwas darf dir nicht passieren, dass weißt du doch auch."Ryu blickte vorwurfsvoll auf ihren Bruder. Als sie vor zwei Woche das erste Mal heimlich die Schule verlassen hatten und hierher gekommen waren, hatten sie sich ganz anders gegenübergestanden, aber jetzt war es für sie Zeit gewesen ihr versprechen einzulösen, welches sie ihm damals gegeben hatte, bevor sie das erste Mal nach Durmstrang ging. Sie würde ihm das beibringen, was sie erlernt hatte, er aber nicht.  
  
„Wie könnte ich nicht abgelenkt sein, solange du in meiner nähe bist", hauchte Draco ihr ins Ohr, ehe er sanft ihre Wange küsste. „Dich darf aber nichts ablenken. Also, noch mal von vorne."Ryu schritt wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz. Beide erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe und zählten langsam bis drei. „Rictusempra", schrie der Blonde, doch Ryu war schneller: „Oculus effodere!"Der Fluch traf ihn, wohingegen sein eigener das Ziel verfehlte und in der Nacht verschwand. Der Junge rieb sich die Augen. „Finite Incantatem"hörte er seine Schwester rufen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er wieder klar sehen. Ryu stand direkt vor ihm. „Du wolltest mir einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals hetzen. Ich glaube bevor wir weitermachen sollten wir erstmal Theorie lernen. Wenn das die paar Zauber die einzigen sind, die ihr dort gelernt habt, dann haben wir ein großes Problem." Gemeinsam apparierten die beiden zurück vor die Ländereien Hogwarts'.  
  
Während die beiden sich zu dieser späten Stunde zurück in ihren Schlafsaal begaben, verließ eine andere Person ihren gerade. Hermine schlich leise die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinunter, nur um kurz darauf die des Jungenschlafsaals herauf zu steigen. Sie landete schließlich vor dem Schlafsaal von Harry, Neville, Ron und Seamus. Leise drückte sie die Klinke herab. Die Tür knarrte leicht beim öffnen, sie störte es nicht weiter. Unbeirrt ging sie auf das Bett ganz hinten an der Wand zu. Während ihrer Schritte hatte sie sich bereits das Pyjamaoberteil ausgezogen. Als sie vor direkt vor dem Bett stand, glitt auch ihre Hose zu Boden. Nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet schlug sie die decke zurück, legte sich neben Neville und begann sofort ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Der Junge erwachte durch die Versuche auch seine Hose zu entfernen. Erschreckt blickte er das Mädchen an. Was tat sie da? Warum in aller Welt war sie hier? War sie nicht mit Ron zusammen? Hatte sie sich im Bett geirrt? „Hermine...?", fragte Neville zitternd. Die Angesprochene sah nicht auf, sondern legte ihre Lippen fordernd auf seine, wobei ihre Hände in seine Boxershorts glitten. Er riss die Augen weit auf, wehrte sich aber nicht weiter gegen Hermine...  
  
„Ok, fangen wir an. Oder eher gesagt, du fängst an. Ich hab dir hier mal eine Liste zusammengestellt, mit ein paar sehr einfachen, aber wirkungsvollen Sprüchen. Es dürfte nicht viel Übung brauchen, bist du sie beherrscht. Und wenn du die kannst, gehen wir über zu den drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Aber, erst die hier."Mit diesen Worten legte Ryu eine Liste neben ihren Bruder aufs Bett. Draco seufzte resignierend und griff nach dieser.  
  
Angriffzauber:  
  
Oculus effodere – Bewirkt vorübergehende Blendung des Getroffenen „Ach deshalb hat mein Fluch sie nicht getroffen", dachte Draco, bevor er weiter las. Sanguinis proflucium (kurz: sanguis) – Getroffener blutet am ganzen Körper (Blutzauber) Scindo – es bilden sich Narben beim Getroffenen, die aufplatzen und bluten (Blutzauber) „Nette Flüche!", halte es in seinem Kopf. Necem persequi – Todesfluch, wirkt nur, wenn Blutrache genommen wird (Blutzauber) Vena rumpa – Einige Venen des Getroffenen platzen (Blutzauber) Imber – Es regnet Blut auf den Getroffenen.(Blutzauber) „Bah! Ryu! Wie eklig ist das denn? Es regnet Blut", diesmal sprach Draco seine Gedanken laut aus. „Ich weiß, aber du bekommst garantiert nichts ab, dafür kannst du ihn auch auf Massen anwenden. Glaub mir, dein Gegenüber wird das noch schlimmer finden als du!"Draco nickte und las weiter. Anhelans – Getroffener leidet unter Atemnot, hält ca. 30 Sekunden. Nebula – ein dichter Nebel erscheint, den nur der Angreifer durchblicken kann „Das war ja richtig schwer zu erraten!" Rete – ein Netz spannt sich über den Getroffenen auf „Draco, ich geh in die Badewanne, lern du mal fleißig weiter."Draco nickte wieder zustimmend. Von den Flüchen, die hier standen, hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Es war einfach faszinierend. Spes – Der Getroffene hört Stimmen in seinem Kopf  
  
Abwehrzauber:  
  
Enervate - Gegenspruch zum Schockzauber Stupor Defensio – Verringert die Wirkung Angreifender Zauber Imago – Reflektiert die Blutzauber zu dem Angreifer zurück „Na immerhin kann man sich gegen diese Zauber wehren!" Pellucidus – Gegenfluch zu Nebula (wirkt nur, wenn die Zauber aufeinander treffen)  
  
Die Liste ging noch etwas weiter, aber Draco konnte sich zurzeit sowieso nicht mehr merken. Er legte den Zettel auf seinen Nachttisch und erhob sich. Hatte Ryu nicht gesagt sie würde ein Bad nehmen wollen. Ein heimtückisches Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen.  
  
Immer noch mit diesem Grinsen im Gesicht öffnete er die Badezimmertür. Ryu saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der riesigen Wanne. Sie schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie er herein gekommen war. Außer seinem Umhang trug er noch all seine Kleidung, als er dem Mädchen zärtlich seine Arme um den nackten Körper legte. Sie erschauderte leicht, rührte sich jedoch nicht weiter. Bis er sich auf den Rand des kleinen Pools setzte, denn sie ergriff die Gelegenheit. Plötzlich packte sie ihn am Hemd und riss ihn zu sich ins Wasser. Als Draco wieder auftauchte, schaute er böse in die sturmgrauen Augen Ryus, die belustigt zurück funkelten. Allerdings nicht lange, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Der Blonde wehrte sich erst, ließ sie dann aber doch gewähren. Selbst durch seine Kleidung spürte er ihre bloße Haut deutlich an seiner. Seine Lippen beugten sich zu ihren, um sofort in einem stürmischen Kuss zu versinken. Während er weiterhin mit ihren Lippen beschäftigt war, entfernte Ryu die nun doch etwas störende Kleidung ihres Bruders. Sowohl Hemd, als auch Hose landeten mit einem lauten Klatscher auf dem Boden, Wenige Sekunden später folgte auch seine Unterhose. Beide trugen nun nichts weiter, als das klare Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Dracos Hände strichen immer wieder an ihrer Seite entlang, bis er sie schließlich ein kleines Stück anhob, damit er sie weiter in den Minipool führen konnte. An einer Stelle, wo sie beide gerade noch stehen konnte setzte er sie wieder ab. Erneut küssten sie sich fordernd, diesmal umspielten die Hände des Slytherin ihre seidigen Brüste, die vom warmen Wasser versunken waren. Ryu ließ erste Seufzer aus ihrem Mund entweichen, welche aber wieder mal an Dracos Lippen hängen blieben. Der Weg seiner Finger war hier jedoch noch nicht zu Ende. Quälend langsam wanderten sie an ihrem Körper hinunter, streichelten sanft über ihren Bauchnabel, kamen nach dieser unendlich Reise endlich zwischen ihren Beinen an, doch sie übersprangen die Stelle einfach und fuhr stattdessen an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel auf und ab. Ihre Hände krallten sich unterdessen fast schon schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Dieser Junge verstand es einfach sie verrückt zu machen. Ruckartig wurde sie wieder hochgehoben, diesmal brachte er sie aber nur bis zum Beckenrand, bis er sie wieder abstellte. Behutsam begann er nun seine Zunge über ihre Brüste wandern zu lassen, welche jetzt nicht mehr von Wasser überzogen waren. Seine Hände strichen von neuem ihre Schenkel entlang. Und endlich berührten sie auch die empfindliche Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Ryu schrie leicht auf, was aber sofort von den Lippen ihres Freundes unterbunden wurde. Noch während er sie küsste, winkelte er ihr Bein so an, das es ihn jetzt fest umschloss. Er nahm das Gesicht des blonden Mädchens in seine Hände, um ihr tief in die grauen, unergründlichen Augen sehen zu können, als er in sie Eindrang.  
  
Ryu war seinem Blick nicht ausgewichen, was sie für absolut richtig hielt. Sonst hätte sie nie diesen Blick gesehen, der ihr jetzt vergönnt war. In seinen Augen lag so viel. Vertrauen, Liebe, Freude Lust, Angst... Moment, wieso Angst? Er hatte doch nicht etwa... Doch, er hatte Angst ihr wehzutun. Sie lächelte. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, war er so vollkommen anders, als sonst. Sie glaubte nicht, dass jemand schon mal Liebe oder Vertrauen in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Vielleicht Angst. Als er noch ganz klein war, aber Angst um jemand anderen. Er hatte immer nur Angst um sie gehabt. Das wusste sie. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Er würde sie immer beschützen. Wenn sie es wollte auch vor ihm.  
  
Draco hatte bemerkt, wie sie versuchet in seinem Blick zu lesen. Und er hatte gesehen, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Sie schaffte es jedes Mal. Vorsichtig zog er sich wieder aus ihr zurück. Das hier war kein guter Zeitpunkt um mit ihr zu schlafen. Er wollte sie jetzt einfach nur in seinen Armen halten.  
  
Genau das tat er auch. Er zog sie so nah es ging an seinen Körper, ohne dabei den Kontakt mit ihren Augen zu unterbrechen. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön. Nicht nur ihr Körper, nein, ihre Seele war wunderschön. Er war sich schon immer sicher. Wäre sie keine Malfoy, sie wäre ein Engel. Für ihn war sie es immer gewesen, würde es immer bleiben. „Mein Engel!", hauchte er sanft. Eine leichte röte legte sich über ihre Wangen. Er bemerkt, wie sie leicht anfing zu zittern. Er stieg aus dem Wasser, band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, nahm dann ein zweites und bot Ryu seine Hand. Sie ergriff diese und ließ sich in das Handtuch einwickeln. Erneut hob er sie hoch, trug sie aus dem Bad, um sie auf sein Bett legen zu könne. Er legte sich neben sie, sah sie an. Einige nasse, blonde Strähnen waren in ihr Gesicht gerutscht. Er schob sie hinter ihr Ohr, hörte aber nicht auf ihre Wange zu streicheln.  
  
Bald schloss die blonde Slytherin ihre Augen. Sie wollte nichts weiter als dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl genießen. Wie es langsam von jeder Zelle ihres Körpers besitzt ergriff. Wie diese Wärme sie durchflutete, ihr schier den Verstand raubte. Ihr Kraft gab und sie gleichzeitig einer Ohnmacht nahe brachte. In diesem Moment war sie sich sicher. Wirklich sicher. Sie liebte ihn. Es war keine kleine Verliebtheit. Es war Liebe. Wahre Liebe. Sie hatte nie an sie geglaubt. Hatte sie überhaupt je an Liebe geglaubt? Nein. An freundschaftliche Liebe, elterliche Liebe, Liebe innerhalb der Familie. Liebe aus Gewohnheit, aber das hier, war einfach nur unbeschreiblich.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Ich dich auch. Mein Engel... Ich dich auch...", hätte Ryu ihre Augen geöffnet. Hätte sie diese Antwort nicht gebraucht. Sie hätte gesehen, dass in ihm das Gleiche vorging wie in ihr. Er war ihr so ähnlich. Und doch so ganz anders.  
  
Ryus Atmung wurde langsam ruhiger. Sie war eingeschlafen. Draco lächelte. Wie sie so dalag. Ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, nasse Strähnen an ihren Wangen klebend, die Augen geschlossen. Es war ein Bild für die Götter. Darauf bedacht, sie nicht aufzuwecken, legte er ihre Bettdecke über ihren Körper, Nachdem er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hat, begab er sich zu seinem Bett, um sich weiter mit der Liste zu beschäftigen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann für einige Schüler nicht wirklich prickelnd. Nicht nur das Montagmorgen war und das wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bedeutete, da waren auch noch die Spuren, die die letzte Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Als allererstes Neville, der von Hermines Verhalten so verwirrt war, dass er sich noch nicht mal selbstständig anziehen konnte, ohne dabei zweimal seine Unterhose über seiner Hose zu tragen. Aber er hatte ja auch allen Grund nervös zu sein. Immerhin war er dank Hermine keine Jungfrau mehr. Nur eine Frage tat sich ihm auf, sie war doch mit Ron zusammen, also warum dann das? Oh nein, Ron, den hatte er ja völlig vergessen, er durfte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, was passiert war, sonst würde er bestimmt ausrasten.  
  
Merlin sei Dank war dieser im Moment viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt diesen Tag aufgrund von Snape zu verfluchen und sich um Hermine Sorgen zu machen, sodass er nicht bemerkte, wie Neville noch tollpatschiger war als sonst. Genauso wenig wie die verstohlenen Blicke die Neville Hermine zuwarf, während sie frühstückten.  
  
Auch Hermine hatte wegen letzter Nacht ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, nur wusste sie einfach nicht warum. Klar, wahrscheinlich waren es Auswirkungen von Malfoys Fluch, aber es beruhigte sie nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, was hatte diese Gans bloß mit ihr gemacht? Sie musste es herausfinden, bevor... bevor sie komplett durchdrehte.  
  
Eine weitere Person hatte etwas getan, was er lieber nicht hätte tun sollen: Die ganze Nacht über einer Liste gehangen und nur zwei Stunden geschlafen, Klasse Draco. Wem genau wollte er jetzt damit imponieren, dass er alle Sprüche kannte? Ah... dumme Frage. Obwohl, so wie er sich fühlte würde er gleich auf seinem Teller einschlafen, ohne nur einen einzigen Zauber getestet zu haben. Na ja, sie hatten gleich eh Zaubertränke, sein Lieblingsfach, sein Lieblingslehrer, also würde er sich etwas erholen können, zumindest etwas.  
  
Heute brauten sie einen Trank gegen das gibt der Kobra. Uhu... wie spannend. Zu mindestens für Draco und Ryu, die nicht ein einziges Mal auf die Tafel sahen, bevor sie etwas in ihren Gemeinsamen Trank gaben. Sie hatten ihn garantiert schon mit zwei Jahren zustande gebracht. Allerdings schien es immer noch Leute zu geben, die es trotzdem schafften ihren Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Longbottom und Potter, wie typisch. Draco warf seiner Schwester einen gelangweilten Blick zu, ehe er die letzte Zutat in den Kessel fallen ließ. Es zischte einmal und ein grüner Dampf stieg auf. Ryu und Draco waren zufrieden, ebenso wie Snape.  
  
„Genauso sollte der Trank werden. Ich würde sagen 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Die anderen sollten sich ein Beispiel daran nehmen. Keiner von euch ist auch nur annährend mit seinem Trank fertig", halte Snapes stimme durch die Kerker. Harry schnaufte verächtlich. Immerhin war gerade erst die erste Stunde vorbei, aber war ja klar, dass die beiden Malfoys ganz oben auf Snapes Liste standen.  
  
„Ihr beide bleibt bitte noch."Snape wies auf die Geschwister. Der Rest der Klasse sah zu, dass er Land gewann. Nur Harry war für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt. `Bitte`. Das hatte Snape wohl noch nie gesagt, obwohl, es ging hier ja auch wieder um seine Lieblingsschüler.  
  
Erst als auch der letzte Schüler den Kerker verlassen hatte, fing Snape an zu sprechen. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich hier gut eingelebt", sein Gesicht war dem von Ryu zugewendet. „Blieb mir den etwas anderes übrig?" „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Immerhin hast du diese verdammte Aufnahmeprüfung doch geschafft. Du warst in Durmstrang, während ich in diesem Drecksloch versauere", rief Draco. Ryu blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „So war das gar nicht gemeint, nur würde ich endlich gern erfahren, warum ich überhaupt hier bin."Ihr Blick wandte sich von ihrem Bruder zu Snape. „Genau das will ich dir ja erklären. Nachdem eure Eltern beide nach Askaban gebracht worden sind, hielt das Ministerium es für besser euch zusammen auf eine Schule zu schicken. Gerade wenn dort auch euer Patenonkel zu finden ist."  
  
Ryu schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Also übersetzt heißt das, wir wollen verhindern, dass die Tochter eines Todessers eine Ausbildung auf Durmstrang erhält, also hohlen wir sie da weg und stellen sie unter Dumbledores Fittiche", erklärte Ryu matt. „Ja, genau das heißt es wahrscheinlich", entgegnete Snape und sah sie mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Er war schon froh, dass sie nicht mehr in diesem Ausbildungslager für Todesser war. Vielleicht kamen die beiden zusammen ja auf die Idee, ihre Ansichten noch einmal zu überdenken.  
  
„Ihr könnt dann jetzt gehen", entließ Snape die beiden, um sich auf den nächsten Unterricht vorzubereiten. Ryu und Draco verschwanden sofort aus den Kerkern „Siehst du, jetzt hast du ja einen Grund dafür, dass du nicht mehr auf Durmstrang bist, sondern dich hiermit begnügen musst."Draco war immer noch sauer, dass spürte auch Ryu. „Hey, ich bin ja auch froh, dass ich hier bin..."sie blickte sich einmal kurz in den Gängen um, keiner war in der nähe. Langsam streckte sie sich zu seinem Ohr. „...wegen dir."Sie küsste seine Lippen und strich ihm über die Wange. Schon wollte sie sich wieder von ihm lösen, doch, er hatte andere Absichten. Geschwind drückte er sie an die Wand, während seine Lippen anfingen, an ihrem Hals zu knabbern. Seine Hände fuhren sanft über die Haut unter ihrem Hemd, wanderten nach vorne und streichelten ihre Brust. Ryu stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch als er ihre Lippen schließlich freigab, konnte sie kaum noch sprechen. „Draco... nicht... jetzt... Mittagspause...", hauchte sie matt, aber es schien dem Blonden zu reichen, er ließ von ihr ab und nickte. „Mittagspause", grinste er. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu ihrer nächsten Doppelstunde „Geschichte der Zauberei".  
  
Sie bemerkten nicht, wie eine Gestalt hinter einer der Statuen hervorkam. Die ganze Szene war von ihr beobachtete worden. Mit staunen. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet.  
  
Vor Jahren war ein Fehler begangen worden. Das was sie hatten verhindern wollten, war eingetreten. Die Geschichte wiederholte sich. Das konnte einfach nicht war sein.  
  
AN: Lalala. Das war es auch schon wieder mit diesem Kapitel, bis zum nächsten mal und Kommis nicht vergessen  
  
TBC... 


End file.
